gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Thompkins
|appearances = 56 episodes (see below) |actor = Morena Baccarin }} Dr. '''Leslie "Lee" Thompkins is the wife of the late Mario Calvi and a former medical practitioner in the female ward of Arkham Asylum. She later becomes the medical examiner at the Gotham City Police Department, Jim Gordon's second ex-fiancée and the mother of their unborn child. However, after Jim is framed for murder and is imprisoned, Leslie loses the child and temporarily leaves Gotham City. She returns to Gotham City with her new fiancée Mario, the son of Carmine Falcone. She injected herself with the Alice Tetch virus, because she blamed herself for Mario's death, and tried to admit her mistakes. After she's cured, she once again leaves Gotham because of the corruption that the city has brought, as well as to temporarily distance herself from Jim. However, she returns to Gotham once more, feeling guilty for letting the Tetch virus bomb go off, and has the task of healing the wounded in Cherry's place in The Narrows. She later teams up with Edward Nygma and Solomon Grundy. After Barbara Kean shot Cherry, she became the new leader of the Narrows; until she was tortured by Sofia Falcone and thrown out on the street. She shot Sofia in the head as a revenge and she became once again the leader of Narrows. Personality Lee is initially kind, caring, selfless and has a moral compass, she is also intelligent and unafraid of being around the dangers that Jim Gordon brings as a police detective. After becoming a member of the Falcone family via her engagement, later marriage to Mario Calvi, Lee has become extremely arrogant and self-righteous, as she is not afraid to use her connections into the family for her own ends as proven when she punched and later threatened Edward Nygma in retaliation for Kristen Kringle's murder; however, the latter was completely unfazed by this threat of hers; due to the fact that he knows Carmine Falcone no longer has any influence in Gotham City (regarding the criminal underworld) as Oswald Cobblepot is now in charge of criminal underworld. Lee's relationship with Jim has diminished; as he tried to warn her not to marry Mario, as the latter was infected with Alice Tetch's blood, but she didn't believe him and believe he was trying to sabotage her relationship with Mario out of jealousy, despite the fact that Jim would never do something like that, she found out the hard way that Jim was right about Mario being infected, when he killed the former in self-defense. Even after Mario was revealed to be infected by Alice Tetch's blood, Lee still blamed Jim for Mario's death (refusing to acknowledge her mistake) and wanted him arrested, however, Harvey refused (mainly because Mario's death was a legal kill) as he defended Jim's actions, even Lucius Fox pointed out that Mario would have eventually gone on a killing spree, Carmine Falcone believes Lee is using her anger towards Jim, to hide the fact that she still in love with the latter. When Lee visited Nathaniel Barnes who is also infected by Alice Tetch's blood, she was horrified not only by how much the virus has changed him, but also realize that Mario would have ended up the same way like Nathaniel. despite this, she still goes out of her way to berate and jab at Jim for her husband's death. Eventually everyone at the GCPD, including Jim himself got tired of Lee trying to blame him for ruining her life, as the latter coldly and cruelly pointed out regarding how Mario tried to kill her, even points out she can blame him for her husband's death and never come back, but it's not going to change the fact that her late husband was infected with the virus and tried to killed her; Lee was hurt by what Jim said to her, as she did not take this kindly. After she was cured from the Alice Tetch virus, Lee once again leaves Gotham; likely because she felt too ashamed to face Jim, after what she did to him, as well as the fact that she put the entire city lives in danger; feeling guilty and remorseful for her actions. Despite this, Lee's personality has not changed at all (in a bad way) as she is just as arrogant and self-righteous as ever, she also still refuses to accept the fact that Mario tried to kill her; when he was infected with the virus. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers *'Superhuman strength:' After taking the Alice Tetch virus, Lee has gained a significant increase in strength; able to lift Jim Gordon up by his neck. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Lee is very intelligent, showing a wide array of expertise in biological and psychological medicine and hands on experience in both also being a skilled surgeon. *'Expert medic:' Lee is shown to be an expert in medical care, as she has been a doctor for an unknown number of years. *'Expert psychologist:' While rarely shown, she often counsels people regarding psychological problems. She interviewed Barbara Kean, regarding her kidnapping by the Ogre. Has tried numerous times to counsel Jim Gordon, to his reluctance and even counselled Bruce Wayne regarding his abduction by Theo Galavan. Appearances * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Lee Thompkins, along with Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Oswald Cobblepot, are the only characters to appear in all 22 episodes of season 3. *Lee has so far had two known love interests, as are listed in order; Jim Gordon and Mario Calvi. *Despite Lee's marriage to Mario Calvi, prior to the latter's death; she is still called by her maiden name. *Morena Baccarin is married to Ben McKenzie in real life and the pair had a daughter together. Behind the scenes *The character was created by Dennis O'Neil and Dick Giordano. She first appeared in Detective Comics #457 (March 1976) where she was depicted as a friend and fellow medical student of Thomas Wayne while later serving as the personal doctor of Batman. There hasn't been any connections between her and Thomas Wayne in this series. *This is the first live-action incarnation of the character Leslie Thompkins. References }} Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:GCPD members Category:Characters enhanced by Alice Tetch virus Category:Characters cured from Alice Tetch virus